Sunset Glow
by TheConspiracyTheory
Summary: Allen Walker watches the sunset yet someone disturbs him i.e. Kanda Yuu... Yullen, lemon...


A/N: First lemon, I know I failed, but please enjoy

**Sunset Glow…**

The mission had been completed; however they were not due to leave until tomorrow morning, mainly due to the fact that few trains passed this area because of its mountainous terrain.

A certain white-haired exorcist flung himself down on a grassy hill facing the city that they had just rescued from an akuma attack. Sitting down with his legs straight out in front and arms behind supporting his weight, Allen Walker was exhausted from the mission, yet he found the time and energy to watch the sunset that was said to be beautiful from the hill facing the city.

It had been a long day, adding to that his mission partner had been none other than the impassive teen, Kanda Yuu. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if they only spent the majority of their time fighting, but Allen Walker had managed to "sprout" feeling for the older teen.

As Allen just sat there staring off into the horizon musing about Kanda, the said broke his thoughts.

"Oi, moyashi what are you doing here?"

"Huh," said Allen, flustered due to the fact the very person he was thinking of had appearing right in front of his eyes, "Oh, um… watching the sunset," and as if to prove that he turning back to look at the sun lowering into the horizon.

"Ah, I see, well I'll be going," said Kanda.

Turing back to Kanda, Allen scrambled up and grabbed hold of the cuff of Kanda's exorcist coat.

"Stay," he commanded, giving his best puppy-dog face.

"What the fu-, fine," snapped Kanda, before he reluctantly sat on the grass with Allen, who was sitting again.

And they both sat in silence watching the sun as it slowly disappeared.

"It's so beautiful," remarked Allen, _like you._

Kanda just grunted in response.

_He's right there, I should tell him and the mood seems right, *moans, how did I fall for such a stiff person anyway, well it's now or never,_ thought Allen making up his mind.

"Um, Kanda, um…," began Allen.

"Spit it out, moyashi," said Kanda cutting across.

"THE NAME IS ALLEN BAKANDA," he retorted, "Anyway, um… ," babbled Allen in a softer voice.

"What, if you want to say something say it clearer," replied the older one.

"Um, I really like you and um your fav –." But his words were cut off by Kanda leaning over and sealing the distance between their lips.

_Oh my god, WHAT, Kanda is kissing me._

As Allen snaked his arms around his neck, Kanda tackled the younger onto the ground, without breaking the kiss. Then he prodded Allen's lower lip with his tongue, before he gained entrance into the younger's cavern, and before they knew it they were having a tongue fight. As they separated the line of saliva still connected them, but gravity did its job and fell back at Allen.

If a passer-by was to see this it would have been rather awkward, but due to the recent akuma attacks there weren't any.

Kanda was supporting himself above Allen who lay helplessly under the older teen, not that he wanted to go anywhere.

"I like you too, moyashi," whispered Kanda into the others neck, before biting down and making his mark.

Lifting his head up, Allen brought Kanda into another tongue-clashing kiss, while Kanda began to slowly unbutton Allen's coat and shirt underneath with one hand. Breaking the kiss, he half nibbled, half kissed down the younger's neck, then chest, before teasing his left nipple.

"Kanda, ngh," moaned the white-haired. Then realising that his hands were free, he brought them to Kanda's hair and slowly pulling the hair tie out. As ebony locks fell around them, Allen started to play with them, combing his fingers through Kanda's hair. While Allen was busy with his hair, Kanda used the opportunity to grind their hips together. Feeling the older's hardness brush against him, Allen blushed. Then, as Allen suddenly realised, Kanda was tugging at his pants.

"Not, here," said Allen.

"Fine, button up your shirt and coat," replied the older.

As Allen stood up and fumbled with his buttons and Kanda tied his hair up, they looked off into the horizon, the sun had almost finished setting, Allen paused to stare and Kanda, who finished tying his hair up, slipped his arms around his bean sprout's waists and began to button up the unbuttoned buttons. When he was finally done, resting his head on Allen's shoulder, they watched the last warm glow of the sun fade into darkness.

Turning around, Allen brought himself into another kiss with Kanda, but this time it was just lips meeting.

Through their lips, Allen said softly, "I've loved you, baKanda, for a really long time."

"I see, so are we going to finish where we left off?"

"Mmm, but not here."

"Che," said Kanda as he dragged Allen back down to the city and through the streets to the inn they were staying at during their mission.

"Walker-dono, Kanda-dono," greeted their finder, Toma, apparently surprised at Kanda's actions.

"Hehe," laughed Allen weakly, as he was dragged by the impassive teen, "Sorry."

Slamming open the door to their room and kicking and locking it shut, Kanda pushed Allen down onto his bed and began stripping off his coat and shirt. When Kanda finished Allen did the same to comrade, now lover, but slower savouring every bit as the older's skin was revealed bit by bit.

Flipping their positions, he pulled the older into a kiss as he untied his hair. Long strands splaying out, _he's so beautiful,_ thought Allen, blushing. Then the one below began tugging at the white-haired pants, which were obstructed by his boots which were gone in a flash, neither caring were the solid objects landed.

With only boxers on Allen blushed again and said, "You strip first."

"Che," the dark-haired said before he promptly removed all his clothes and boots, and then pulling off Allen's boxers.

Both fully naked now, silver lying on ebony, Allen began to trace Kanda's tattoo, "How'd you get it?" asked Allen mildly.

"Che, tell you when I feel like it, anyway get on with it."

Laying butterfly kisses down Kanda's chest, nipping at his nipple, then going down further to his hardness where Allen, without a warning took his whole length in his mouth before bobbing up and down. Bucking slightly Kanda moaned, "Ah...moyashi… where the fuck…did you… learn how to do…this?"

"Mmm."

All the sudden Kanda pulled Allen up and brought him into a kiss, Allen moaned at the loss before Kanda flipped them over and did what Allen had done to him.

"…ngh…Kanda," moaned Allen, before he found Kanda's fingers in his mouth.

"Suck," the older ordered.

After Kanda deemed Allen's sucking worthy, he parted his legs and stuck a digit up and began twisting it, before sticking another one up.

"Relax, moyashi," said Kanda as Allen didn't loosen up.

As Allen slowly relaxed, the older stuck the final digit up before beginning scissoring motions that made the white haired writhe at the pain that could also be counted as pleasure. Leaning forward the taller kissed him gently, and then pulled his fingers out.

In the back of his throat the younger made a funny noise before yelping at the invasion of something bigger.

Not giving him time to adjust Kanda began to thrust in a slow rhythm. Soon Allen got used to it and was asking for more, "Faster…Kanda."

Grunting in reply, he began thrusting faster, the other moaning every time his sweet spot was hit.

"Ahh… Kanda… ngh… I'm going to…"

"I know," replied the older as the other's walls began to tighten. Giving a few more thrusts he came just after Allen who came all over their chests.

Withdrawing himself and lying beside Allen, they lay there exhausted.

"I love you, moyashi," said the impenetrable teen.

"Love you too."

And they lay there just enjoying each other's company. Little did they know someone had just heard all of it and another something had just recorded all of it.

Toma was sitting outside, playing with his deck of cards as usual; however he was a bit more than mortified when he heard "inappropriate" sounds coming out from the exorcists' room.

_Back at the headquarters Kanda and Allen enjoying dinner._

Or supposedly enjoying dinner.

Allen was wincing as he sat down on the hard bench across from his now lover, who looked ready to stare down the Earl with his murderous glare.

Allen gulped.

Kanda's hot tea came in a new cup, his old one being broken before their mission by Allen.

Eying he person sitting across the table from him, Kanda sent out another murderous glare, his precious cup, "Mo-ya-shi," he said stressing each syllable.

Gulping again, "I'M SO SORRY, DON'T KILL ME," before promptly abandoning his dinner and running (more like limping) off, with Kanda chasing him, brandishing his Mugen.

Running straight into his room was not a good idea as Kanda banged open the door and growled some words that Allen feared to hear:

"I'm going to fuck you senseless."

Looking guilty and cowering Allen had no choice to accept his fate and suffer through a few more days of the inability to walk.

_Finish._


End file.
